The Devil's Advocates
by a rose by any other name71591
Summary: Sequel to I promise! After many new secrets, it may seem Kaoru and Kenshin might live in peace, but that may be just a dream. HIATUS right now, I'm still thinking about this story, so bear with me. Thank you!
1. Summary

HEY GUYS IT'S A SEQUEL! I hope you enjoy this story as much as you did the other one!

-a rose by any other name71591

Summary of "_I promise_"

After recent killings, Kaoru's hidden secret comes to view. Kaoru was once a skilled assassin; The Raven. After a revealing battle Kaoru leaves the dojo to get away from the people she once called friends. Kenshin who was left behind is devastated, so him and his friends leave to find there wanderer. But after months of searching they find no trace. But it seems that why'll Kenshin was lost he located her.

But it seemed that the joyous finding was cut short by the appearance of her supposed dead fiancée. Kaoru finds herself hurt. Kenshin believes Kaoru is dead but is only a façade, so Kaoru could lead Mamoru ; her dead ex fiancée that she killed; away from him and her friends. But it seems nothing can keep Kenshin away from Kaoru.

They soon find themselves all in Kyoto when they are captured by Mamoru and his men. Kaoru proposes an idea that she will fight him if they let them go. He agrees. Kaoru fights till she is to the brink of death. While this is happing, Mamoru sends out a goon to dispose of Kenshin. Yahiko and Misao find Kaoru ; who is badly injured; and take her to the medic, but they find Kenshin and Gohan in a duel. Kaoru steps in but when Gohan attacks her, Yahiko steps in and takes the blow. Kaoru becomes so mad she becomes the Raven, but with her weakened state she is no match. So against her will she is taken back to be treated.

While Kaoru and Yahiko are recuperating, the rest of the gang are discussing the proposed battle in Tokyo. Kaoru awakens and angry that she was denied the battle threatens her friends. They tell her the plan and she leaves in anger ready to fight. Kenshin runs after her trying to stop her. Kenshin tries to talk to her, but she tells him of how is wife truly died, and the secrets of her past life as an assassin. Kenshin who is hurt tells Kaoru that no matter what he loves her. Kaoru continues to go leaving Kenshin to follow later. Kenshin stays understanding her reasons for leaving.

Kaoru while on her way to Tokyo runs into Kenshin and the gang unexpectedly. She gives up her solo travel to join the group. While traveling they are ambushed by a messenger who tells them he is waiting in Tokyo. The messenger leaves a message by burning a village Kaoru once knew.

After a long time of traveling Kaoru, Kenshin and the gang come home to Gohan inside the dojo. Sano, Megumi and Yahiko are tied up and unable to help. Gohan wants to fight Kenshin, but Kaoru intervenes wanting Kenshin to stay alive so she takes his place. So now the gang is unable to watch their friend as she fights a affirmable foe. Kenshin can't stand it so he directs Gohan toward him, giving Kaoru a chance to rest her wounds. It seems all is good, when Gohan seizes an open chance and stabs Kaoru severely and is dying fast. Kenshin becomes furious and in a haze of battle, kills Gohan, breaking his eleven year vow.

Megumi tries to resuscitate her friends but it seems nothing is working. But when Aoshi arrives with news and help it seems that their was more to just deadly fights that they continued to be finding themselves acquiring. A new group is surfacing; the devils advocates; and it will require more than duels.

With thoughts of new trouble brewing in the air the gang relaxes for a time while they gather their strength to fight this new group.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**GO READ I PROMISE BEFORE YOU READ ON IF YOU HAVE NOT READ IT ALREADY!**

Okay guys this was just an summary of my other story. This story will be long and the end to this chapter of my writing. ( I mean of this era, I wanna write more K&K but our day and age.)

I hope you like this story and look forward to more chapters!

A rose by any other name71591


	2. Don't pull away

Hey guys! Here's a new chapter! So go read it!

Early winter was here, the once rich red and orange trees slowly breaking off into barren dying branches. Their arms dark and cold, no color across their appendages. The air was fresh and crisp. The days were chilled and the night frigid. The late summer was a dream, people wishing for the warm weather. A man with autumn color hair was crouching, scrubbing at the tin wash board. His eyes focused and stern staring at the soap and water.

A woman with midnight like hair sat on the wooden steps looking at the auburn haired man. Her eyes filled with concern and worry. Her hands wringing her kimono. She was nervous about this solemn man in front of her.

"Kenshin, please stop for a second." A timid voice asked

Kenshin almost not hearing her request looked up and saw her staring at him, realizing she had spoken.

"Yes Ms. Kaoru?" Kenshin said standing up wiping his hands on his gi.

Kaoru sighed as he said the honorific.

"Kenshin, you are always welcome, and you never did anything wrong." Kaoru said as she turned and looked into his eyes. Her own eyes brimming with unshed tears.

Kenshin stood there dumfounded for a second as he realized what she has said. His eyes changed from a concerned look for the woman in front of him to true sadness in his wine colored eyes.

"I am fine Ms. Kaoru, really, this unworthy one…" Kenshin trailed on before he was cut off.

"NO! Kenshin you are worthy, you are worthy to do whatever you want, if you want to love then love." Kaoru said as she took his hands and brought them toward her waist to hold her.

"If you want to smile, then smile." She said as she looked up.

"If you want to live than live." Kaoru said as her silent tears ran down her porcelain face.

Kenshin gasped and a with his calloused hand wiped away her silver tears. But drew his hand quick like a child touching fire.

"NO, DON'T PULL AWAY!" Kaoru yelled as she grabbed his hands and held them tight into her face her tears running down his palms.

"I can't I killed…" Kenshin said as he slowly became quiet as he remembered that night. The night he almost lost her and how he gave up his vow.

_Kenshin's memory:_

_Kenshin looked over at the dying woman bathed in her flowing blood. He turned around but soon he felt a seer of pain on his back, and then he flipped his blade and killed the man._

"STOP THINKING ABOUT IT! I AM FINE, AND WHAT YOU DID, ANY MAN WOULD'VE DONE! Kenshin you are a wonderful man, a man that has done so much for this country. I know no man who is like you. A man that is caring for everyone, who only thinks of others." Kaoru cried out.

"I strain to be the person like you. I find you perfect in my eyes." Kaoru said as she held his hands. His hands rough but caring. Strong but soft. Powerful but gentle.

"Kaoru, I am a man that has the blood…" Kenshin said but was once again cut off.

"And what am I? I was the same Kenshin, I feel your pain. I know my past haunts me as well." Kaoru said.

"Please, don't seclude yourself anymore! We want you here! I want you here." Kaoru pleaded.

Kenshin stood there, his hands held towards her crying face. Her silver tears wetting his once dry hands.

Kaoru stood there, her legs shaking, threatening to buckle if he didn't say anything soon.

Silence greeted them both, there thoughts locked up inside their minds, wanting to be said, but there tongues immobile.

"…please don't leave." Kaoru said her head lo towards the ground. If he left it would break her heart.

Kenshin's head snapped up. "No, I could never leave; I promised you I would stay." He said.

"But will you practice what you preach?" Kaoru asked

"Kaoru, I love you, and I would never do anything to hurt you." Kenshin declared.

"You are hurting yourself; which hurts me, I want to help you." Kaoru pleaded.

Kenshin released his hands from her face and moved them to her waist where he held her close. His face buried in the crown of her silken raven hair. His hands wrapped around her tiny waist.

She had her hands tied around his waist. Her face pushed next to his collar smelling his forest aroma.

"I just broke my vow, after I had sworn to her, to myself that I would not kill anyone." Kenshin said sadly.

"If I could turn back time I would save you from that, Kenshin, I would turn the world around for you if I could." Kaoru declared.

"I know, but I should have been able to stop myself without your help." Kenshin said as he started to walk away.

"I will start dinner that I will Ms. Kaoru." Kenshin said.

Kaoru's POV

Maybe to forgive, you have to have help. Maybe if you let me, I might be able to help you.

Okay guys wait till next time!


	3. Helping Hand

Hey guys, here it is. Sorry it took so long. With school starting and homwork, i had to wait for this weekend to start writing again!

Well back to the story:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time:

"…_please don't leave." Kaoru said her head lo towards the ground. If he left it would break her heart._

_Kenshin's head snapped up. "No, I could never leave; I promised you I would stay." He said._

"_But will you practice what you preach?" Kaoru asked_

"_Kaoru, I love you, and I would never do anything to hurt you." Kenshin declared._

"_You are hurting yourself; which hurts me, I want to help you." Kaoru pleaded._

_Kenshin released his hands from her face and moved them to her waist where he held her close. His face buried in the crown of her silken raven hair. His hands wrapped around her tiny waist._

_She had her hands tied around his waist. Her face pushed next to his collar smelling his forest aroma._

"_I just broke my vow, after I had sworn to her, to myself that I would not kill anyone." Kenshin said sadly._

"_If I could turn back time I would save you from that, Kenshin, I would turn the world around for you if I could." Kaoru declared._

"_I know, but I should have been able to stop myself without your help." Kenshin said as he started to walk away._

"_I will start dinner that I will Ms. Kaoru." Kenshin said._

_-----------------------_

_Kaoru's POV_

_Maybe to forgive, you have to have help. Maybe if you let me, I might be able to help you._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time:

"_Megumi, I don't know what to do anymore, I feel like I am losing him. I don't think I can stand losing him." Kaoru said to the woman beside her as they sat on the porch._

"_I can't vouch for Kenshin, but he broke a promise to himself, and I think he just needs some time." Megumi said looking at the setting sun._

"_I'll give him anything, time, space, and if he wants to… even wander, I'll even let him do that." Kaoru said slowly knowing that there was always that idea of him leaving._

"_No, Kenshin has a home now, and a woman he wants to marry, he wouldn't leave." Megumi answered. _

"_I want to heal him, like you heal your patients; I want to heal his broken heart." Kaoru said as she held in her tears._

"_Kaoru, you have grown up since I have known you, your' not some little girl anymore, actually your older than I am. But the only person, who can heal Kenshin, is Kenshin." Megumi proposed._

_Kaoru looked over confused._

"_Kenshin believes he is unworthy, and now that his vow has been broken, he deems himself even more. In a way I hate you for doing this to Kenshin. If you hadn't tried to sacrifice yourself for everyone, he wouldn't have…" Megumi trailed off knowing her words were having an impact on the woman before her._

"_I hate myself too." Kaoru said her eyes downcast._

"_I've added another mistake to my life. Yahiko hasn't called me any names, or done anything to annoy me. Sano I haven't seen in forever, and when I do see him he looks at me sadly and turns the other way." Kaoru said sadly._

"_You gave everyone a scare, you were dying and to see you around and not picture you there with blood around you can't escape their minds. It still burns my image looking at you now. To see my friend lying there, helpless, it hurts to know you were in such pain." Megumi said._

"_I didn't know." Kaoru said looking up into the dark sky, the light from the night peaking out through the hazy clouds._

"_I know, just don't do it again." Megumi asked._

"_I'll try." Kaoru said solemnly._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their conversation ran through her head, her thoughts figments of ideas and dreams and wishes. Her heart was heavy and her bones ached. In all sense, she was fatigued, her day to day internal conflict catching up with her. Her mind somewhere all the time, but not somewhere, but someone, him, he was always on her mind. Kenshin, he was always on her mind. He was her one thought that plagued her dreams and nightmares. Her eyes empty and tired, as she looked at the quiet life she had acquired. Her wounds and scars all healed, all save but one, the one she inflicted upon him. His scar that she had re-opened for her own selfish reasoning, she had caused more pain on him that any wound could inflict. It was her fault and he was paying for it.

"Ms. Kaoru, this unworthy one would like you to know that this one is getting some tofu for tonight's dinner." Kenshin replied in a hushed tone.

"Of course Kenshin." I replied quietly.

"I will return soon." He promised.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru's POV

I did not answer my eyes glued on the now cold tea in front of me. My eyes transfixed on the dark green liquid. I dipped my finger into the frigid tea. A tiny dot of liquid fell causing ripples in the drink. The drops continued for a while before I realized they were my own tears. I was hurting myself and those around me. I concluded I was a fool for being weak and that I was to stand up and take blame for my actions. But I cannot contain my own pain such as this. I was killing myself with worry. And soon Kenshin would leave, no matter what he said, he would leave, and I would not stop him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin's POV

Her tears echo through my mind every second of every day. I hear her sobs in the night as she breaths prayers for my healing. I cause her so much pain. Her eyes are empty, the same black pools of regret that I see facing myself in the mirror. I can not see her as herself any more. My nights are plagued with the image of blood surrounding her lithe body. The moonlight bathing in her face. Her lids half closed the eyes vacant and pure. Her cheek stained with pained tears. And the sound of the man's cry as I killed him. I do not sleep anymore; I only listen to her as she cries to the night. I stay up and watch the mornings and stay up to watch the night drift to sky. I dare not sleep knowing what haunts my dreams. I did get tofu, but earlier that day, I only stood there at the door hearing her cry.

-----------------------------------

I could only stand so much before my instincts could not take it. And the look on her face almost made me lose it. Her face tired and pale. Her eyes almost life less, her cheeks stained by salty tears that I wiped away with my thumb. The only look was of confusion from her expressions.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do you cry for me?" I asked, my hands wiping her continuous flow of silver tears.

"I cry for you, because you seem not to for yourself." She answered.

My eyes must have widened for her tears came faster.

"Please, let me help you" she pleaded.

How was I to answer, I could not come to my own conclusion. My heart screamed words I had no recollection of ever saying.

"I do not think I know how." I said.

I felt her hand swipe across my scarred cheek. I felt liquid on her hands. And to my surprise I was crying.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I KNOW THIS WAS SAPPY! BUT IN FUTURE CHAPTERS BATTOUSIA WILL APPEAR FOR LONG PERIODS OF TIME WHERE HE WILL BE A JERK AND TOTALLY BE MANLY AND NOT THIS SAPPY RUROUNI.

PROMISE!

BUT I HAD TO WRITE THIS BECAUSE IT NEEDED SOMETHING LIKE THIS BECAUSE THERE WILL BE MORE KENSHIN ANGRY AND BATTOUSIA IN THIS THAN "I PROMISE" SO YEAH

So look forward to action and adventure.

NEXT TIME:

A dagger whizzed by Kaoru's head, she caught it in mid flight. Her eyes where narrowed and dangerous. Obvious signs of the Raven.

"It seems someone has our attention." Raven replied as she eyed the parchment tied to the razor-sharp blade.

"Yes, what does it say?" Battousai said hidden in the shadows behind her.

"Nothing we weren't planning ourselves." She answered.

"Um, a fight, something to warm up on?" He asked

Kaoru brought forth her blade and moved it across her face feeling the blade moving against her skin.

"Finally, a duel worthy of our skills." Kaoru explained.


	4. Sano

Here is the new installment! Hope you love it… or at least like it.

Like I promised, not as sappier Kenshin as the last chapter!

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Last time:_

"_Why do you cry for me?" I asked, my hands wiping her continuous flow of silver tears._

"_I cry for you, because you seem not to for yourself." She answered._

_My eyes must have widened for her tears came faster._

"_Please, let me help you" she pleaded._

_How was I to answer, I could not come to my own conclusion. My heart screamed words I had no recollection of ever saying._

"_I do not think I know how." I said._

_I felt her hand swipe across my scarred cheek. I felt liquid on her hands. And to my surprise I was crying._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This Time:

"Ms. Kaoru, breakfast is ready." Kenshin whispered to the solid lump underneath the covers.

Silence answered back to the red headed man.

"Ms. Kaoru wake up, breakfast will be cold that it will." Kenshin said slowly getting closer to the sleeping woman.

"Ms. Kaoru?" Kenshin said as he poked the comforter.

"Mmm?" a muffled voice yelled.

"Please get up, breakfast is ready." Kenshin said smiling.

"Uhhh." She replied.

"Ms. Kaoru?" Kenshin said as he sat down next to her and continued to poke her.

"AHH!" Kaoru screamed as she popped up angry. Her hair frizzy and spouting in every direction.

"What?" Kaoru screamed.

"Breakfast is ready." Kenshin said as he kissed her and got up ready to serve breakfast.

Kaoru sat there surprised and shocked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru's POV

He just kissed me. That man ….makes me so happy. She smirked and fell back into the sheets.

"No, going back to sleep, time to get up." Kenshin screamed from the kitchen.

Kaoru's POV

How does he know?

Regular POV:

" I know, because I know you that I do!' Kenshin yelled.

Kaoru sat there stunned and confused. How in the world did he know that she lay back again? Was he physic? Kaoru gave up and decided to get out of her warm, comfy bed.

"I'm going to get you back!" Kaoru said as she got up from the futon and began getting dressed.

"At what might I ask Ms. Kaoru?" Kenshin said smirking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Megumi's:

"Hey Fox, um, I busted my hand, and I was wondering…" Sano said as he peeked through the door.

"Unless you wanna accidentally die by poisoning tell me why I should help bandage your fist…..again?" Megumi said as she stood there with her hand on her hip.

"Well I was…" Sano said embarrassed.

"Not good enough, but I'm in a good mood." Megumi said exasperated.

"Thanks." Sano said as he walked in.

Megumi sat there by her medical kit and took out bandages and atheistic.

"So how have you been?" Sano asked.

"I've been good, so has Kaoru and Kenshin, you should go mooch off of them, and I think Kaoru wouldn't mind once." Megumi said as she held Sano's hand.

"I know, I've seen her around the market, I just can't…" Sano said softly.

"I know how you feel, but she misses everyone, I mean it's just Kenshin and her. Yahiko comes around but not for lessons, he's still afraid that their lessons will hurt her." Megumi answered.

"I know, I just can't pull myself to go see her." Sano said.

"Why not?" Megumi yelled.

"I…don't know?" Sano said surprised.

"Then go and talk to them, you can't evade them, this town's not that big." Megumi said smirking as she patted his hand signaling that she was done.

"I guess I could." Sano said as he got up.

"You could, I loved to go with you, but Doctor Gensai is going some where for a while and he asked me to watch the girls." Megumi said as she washed her hands.

"Well, then see you around fox." Sano said as he walked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Kenshin and Kaoru:

Kaoru sat there sipping tea, while sitting on the porch. She was wrapped in a blanket enjoying the winter sunset. Her face was pale and her cheeks flushed. Her nose was running slightly from the temperature. The steam from the hot liquid rose upwards signaling how cold it really was.

"Missy, does Kenshin know you're out here in the cold?" a voice yelled from the gates as they creaked open.

"Sano?" Kaoru said as her head popped up towards the gate.

"In the flesh!" Sano said with his hands in his pockets.

Kaoru scrambled up and ran towards the towering man and gave him an embrace.

"Hey missy, have you missed me?" Sano replied.

"Yes, I thought you had disappeared!" Kaoru screamed.

"We both had." A voice from inside answered.

Kenshin came out with more tea and placed it next to where Kaoru had previously sat.

"Hey Kenshin." Sano said as he shook Kenshin's hand.

"Sano." Kenshin said curtly.

"So, is their any food?" Sano asked

Kaoru and Kenshin's face suddenly dropped, amazed at their friend, at the fact that he would never change.

"Yes, this one made dinner, please come join." Kenshin said walking toward the kitchen.

"Good, because I would leave if it was Kaoru's." Sano said as he ran after Kenshin after he turned to see Kaoru's scowling face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this was short, I just wanted to introduce everyone back in.

Please review!


	5. BIG PROBLEM Author's Note

BIG PROBLEM!!!!

I HAVE A VIRUS ON MY COMPUTER!!

I know, I am sad too…

Anyways, it is really hard for me to write without having to delete like 10 pop ups at once, and every morning when I wake up I have like 30-50 pop ups, SOME of which I do not want to SEE in the morning, actually I would not like to see them at all…..

But I don't know when I will be able to update anytime soon, so PLEASE hang in there with me please!!

- a rose by any other name71591


End file.
